


Been There, Done That

by stepquietly



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: Fast and Furious AU, Female Protagonist, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepquietly/pseuds/stepquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg sighs internally. This is almost too easy, like candy from a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been There, Done That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/gifts).



One glance at the blond, blue eyed innocent in front of her is enough for Meg to guess that Hades is probably really reaching on this one. The kid barely seems capable of meeting her eyes, let alone running the sort of scam that would make the gods sit up and notice him. 

At least he’s got a nice car, she thinks, eyeing the sleek lines of his white Pegaso with its decal of wings stretched out over its doors. If nothing else she’ll make a couple of bucks tonight and, if she can figure a way around Pain and Panic on surveillance, take home that sweet ride. 

“Hey,” the guy – Hercules – stammers out. “Um. It’s nice to meet you.”

Meg sighs internally. This is almost too easy, like candy from a baby. She has to wonder if this is really the guy winning all the races around here or if these guys have gone soft while she’s been away riding a desk. 

She lets her lips stretch into a wide, dismissive smile as she slips behind the wheel of her car. “Sure.” 

She can see him from the corner of her eye still standing, staring at her like an awed kid, before his mechanic – Phil, the report had said – bullies him around and into his own car. 

Meg revs her engine, feels the throaty purr of it push at the wheels like it can’t wait to show these idiots what the two of them can do. She rubs a quick hand over the dash because she knows the feeling, mentally promises herself a race this weekend somewhere Hades won’t bother keeping an eye on her; something just for the two of them. 

Just a few more years, she thinks, the car thrumming all around her. A few more and she can hand the badge back in and get behind a wheel full time. Drive so fast no one can stop her ever again or tell her what to do or how to do her job; so fast she won’t be running jobs as a honey trap in a deceptively cutesy Acura. 

The thought tastes heady, makes her grip the steering wheel tighter with longing, but she reins the idea in because she's still got a job to do here.

"Hey, wonder boy," she says playfully at the start line, letting her lips stretch into the coyest smile she's got, “how ‘bout you show me if you’re the real deal,” and then guns her engine the moment the flag drops. 

She can see him in her rear-view mirror, still staring out at her trail, slack jawed. Phil’s there too, ripping at his hair and howling, “ _go, kid, go_ ” loud enough that she can hear it over the rush of wind. 

Meg laughs and shifts into fourth. This shit is just too easy.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Been There, Done That [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403639) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
